A geologic formation can include material that may exhibit instability during and/or after performing an operation such as, for example, a drilling operation. For example, a drilling operation may form a bore in material that is susceptible to movement, collapse, etc. due to presence of the bore. Various technologies and techniques described herein pertain to stability and/or instability of material.